


Out of Breath

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, First Kiss, M/M, Sad Ending, Self-Sacrifice, first and last to be honest, how to rip your heart out in 500 words or less, the 118 is here as rescuers but not enough to be in the character tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: Buck and Eddie get trapped in a room with barely no air left to breathe, while the team works on rescuing them.This doesn't end well.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 32
Kudos: 211





	Out of Breath

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING again for Major Character Death.  
> Feel free to yell at me in the comments, and if you need fluff to feel better afterwards, I'll take prompts :)  
> Unbeta's, all mistakes are mine.

“How long, Bobby?” Buck asks.

The silence before Bobby answers is excruciating. 

“Ten minutes. Just hold on for ten minutes guys, we’re getting you out of here okay? We just need to get past one more door,” their captain says. Buck can hear the sound of metal being torn and his teammates shouting when something seems to resist them.

“We don’t have ten minutes,” Eddie says from where he’s leaning against the wall. He’s been sitting on the floor and trying not to move for the past 45 minutes, since he and Buck got trapped into that sealed room and realized they needed to save the air and breathe as little as possible so the team could get to them on time.

“Fuck,” Buck says stepping away from the intercom to join Eddie on the floor. He kneels in front of him, coming closer to rest his forehead against Eddie’s and sighs. 

“We’re not gonna make it.” Eddie huffs, “this is really not how I imagined the end.”

“One of us can,” Buck says, making Eddie’s head jolts up. “Enough air for one of us, Eds.”

“Don’t.” Eddie shakes his head. “We’re not doing that.” He knows exactly where Buck is going with that line of thinking. Knows they’d both sacrifice for the other, can already hear Buck’s argument about Eddie having a son and responsibilities and. No. They’re not making that choice.

Buck brushes Eddie’s mouth with his thumb, smiling sadly before leaning to kiss him. It’s soft and easy and everything they both ever wanted, and it’s sad that all they needed to finally make a move was being about to die together.

“Already done,” Buck mumbles letting go of Eddie and falling back, blood coming out of his mouth. It takes a second for Eddie to understand, to see the knife in Buck’s hand, that freaking knife firefighters carry on them at all time, blade planted through his chest and into his heart.

Eddie takes Buck’s head in his hands, pleading, “no, no, no, stay with me, Buck please no, no, no,” he’s almost chanting through his tears in the end.

-

Eddie’s hugging Buck’s body, a pool of blood growing under them when Bobby and the rest of the team finally come in and for a moment they all think they’ve lost both their teammates.

Hen goes around Bobby, who’s frozen in place, to rush to them and Chim quickly follows, checking their pulse.

Hen shakes her head no, fingers on Buck’s neck, torn between tears and relief when Chim helps Eddie sit up. 

There’s enough air in the room now for Eddie to be saved, but as he keeps clutching Buck’s lifeless hand he feels like his lungs have collapsed onto themselves and he’ll never be able to breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this one, I know death character fics can be heavy.  
> Like always, your kudos, emojis and comments make my day ♥


End file.
